Blown Away
by Smoldering Thoughts
Summary: Not much is known about Kagome's home life before falling into the bone eaters well, and what was the story behind her father? Guess its about time we found out don't you? Oneshot. Reviews would be appreciated!


Blown away

DISCLAIMER: This story is based off the song 'Blown Away' by Carrie Underwood, I do not own the song, Inuyasha, or anything attached to them.

(What truly happened to Kagome's father?)

XOXOXOX

"Damn it girl! Where did you put my whiskey?!" He was screaming again… Daddy always yelled when his breath smelled of liquor. But by now I'm very used to it, and used to hiding the cuts and bruises that stood out against my pale skin.

Momma and Daddy where married 5 years before Daddy's drinking problem put a wedge between them. The divorce was swift and left everyone happy. Well almost.

The judge ruled momma an unfit parent on account of some planted evidence that was found in her home, quite the odd coincidence, considering who called in the tip to the police...

But it's been two years since then, and I haven't heard from momma once. She could be dead for all I knew. So I was stuck with daddy, stuck with his fits of rage that started not long after he forced us to move all the way to America. And stuck with living as his own personal punching bag. But what could I do about it? I was only 7 and I didn't know how to take care of myself in the situation.

"I don't know daddy… You put it in the cupboard I think…" My voice came out meek and small. Unable to put any power behind my words only managed to anger him more.

**SMACK**

The sound resonated throughout the room, or at least that's what I thought. His blow had me flying to my butt and the stinging on my cheek was only a cold reminder of how truly helpless I was.

"Stupid girl, didn't I tell you before that you need to speak up!?" He turned at that, hopefully satisfied with the work he had done.

Opening the cupboard he pulled out the bottle of whiskey that he was so keen on finding. "Ahh there you are…" He whispered to the glass bottle, in a soft sweet tone, as if the alcohol was his child and not the living bleeding person that he abused on a regular basis. He looked back over to me, as if recalling that I was in the room with him, invading his little… moment. "Shouldn't you be getting you ass to school? Now get going before I get out the belt." I quickly jumped to my feet pulling my old worn school bag off the kitchen table, leaving the now cold eggs on my plate and heading out the door.

School was my only vacation from the beatings. So I never took it for granted, sticking around to help the teachers clean up after the last bell rang, hoping to put off my return home for as long as physically possible. An odd concept for many of my classmates, but then again, they didn't go through what I did.

Now this horrible nightmare I called my life has a good ending, I promise.

On my walk home, through one of the many vast open fields I heard a very distinct sound. The siren that changed my life. Its loud obnoxious sound broke through the quite, making everyone known of its presence… and its meaning. A twister was coming, and soon from the looks of it.

Rain came down hard and suddenly, quickly soaking my books and clothing. Grabbing hold of the corner of my skirt, I ran the rest of the way to the old house where I lived, noticing the gray funnel of clouds that was forming in the distance.

Throwing the bag off my shoulder I called for my daddy, "Dad! Daddy! Where are you!?" I began screaming over the roar of the wind.

After searching the house, I finally found him, out cold on the sofa. The bottle that he loved so much in his tight grip, now empty. I rushed to him, shaking his body, hopping to wake him without getting yelled at, when it hit me. Why was I trying to save him? What has he done to deserve life?

I stood, and turned, leaving the object of my nightmares to die with that bottle of whiskey that he cares so much for, sentencing him to death. I made my way to the cellar located by the back door. The dirty place was scary to me and I rarely went down there, only when daddy made me sleep down there as a punishment.

Climbing down the stairs I placed the wooden lock in its latch securing the area. Ensuring that I live… and that no one else enters…

It didn't take long for the screaming of the wind to reach my ears, even underground. And it took not much longer after that for the pounding at the doorway of the cellar to begin… It was dad, that much I knew. But I wasn't letting him in.

My revenge was sweet.

XOXOXOX

It took a couple hours for me to brave opening the door, expecting to see my father standing over me, that angry glare plastered on his face, ready to hit me till I couldn't move. But all that I saw as I pushed open those old wooden doors was a rainbow.

Rubble was scattered everywhere. The house was gone, and in its place was the sofa that I last saw my dad on. Now empty.

Life was much better after that. Turns out, my mother was able to prove her innocents and was searching for me. It only took a couple weeks for her to find me, and she took me back home with grandpa at the Higarashi Shrine. No one ever found my daddy's body, and no one really asked any questions either…

And I suppose the rest is history… If you catch my meaning there ;)

XOXOXOX

Hey everyone! I know, I know. It's been awhile. Not to mention I have yet to finish my last story, Fable. I'm sorry! I just had to get this out of my system and to be honest this was done quite sloppily, so please forgive me for that. I really only did this in an hour, so that's why its kind of short… but anyway, thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!

_Sincerely Your Humble Writer,_

_Smoldering Thoughts_


End file.
